legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Herd profiles/New Lunar Republic
The New Lunar Republic What is the New Lunar Republic? The New Lunar Republic, NLR for short, is a military-based faction within the brony community. Rival of the Solar Empire, the NLR is devoted to serving Princess Luna. For the purpose of Legends of Equestria, NLR will focus on organized missions in the Evershade and the Heartlands, as well as Roleplay for those interested. Our home-server is Amareicas. Lunar Oath "We serve in the shadows to protect the light We pledge our allegence to the Princess of Night From wing, hoof, or horn, our enemies will flee Long live the night! May we remain forever free! Luna Nobis Providet!" Rules #You are to respect and assist (to the best of your capabilities) your fellow herd-members. #DO NOT REQUEST PROMOTION!!! Promotion will be given as earned. #Only apply for TOPs once a month, and be patient. If you apply, you will get a turn, so don't reapply unless you've already faced a TOP. #Understand that we want to have fun, but if you don't take the rules/any events seriously, you will be dismissed. #If a member is inactive for more than a week, they will be demoted. If this continues, they will then be dismissed. (once herds are active in-game) Branches #Timberwolf Infantry TI (Earth-ponies) #Blue-tail Dragons Lunar Air Corps LAC (Pegasi) #Hearthfire Wendigos Medical Brigade MED (Unicorns) When organizing a mission, the colonel of each branch will select one unit from each of their three divisions. This means that a total of nine ponies, three from each branch, will make up the platoons responsible for the current objective. Ranking System (overall) #Commander CMD (founder/appointed herd-master) #Second-in-command SiC (as appointed by CMD) #Overwatch OVW (as appointed by CMD; Responsible for enforcing herd rules) #Colonel COL-* (As appointed by CMD to maintain assigned sub-branch) #Captain CPT-* #Director DIR-* #Elite ELT-* #Major MJR-* #Vanguard VGD-* #Officer OCR-* #Sergant SGT-* #Recruit RCT-* *sub-branch abbreviation Ranks are given to those who, based on what CMD observes during a TOP (Time of Proving). The only other way to gain high ranks is to be one of the first few to join, which is only possible until all required ranks are filled. Timberwolf Infantry Earth-Ponies who enlist into the NLR will be assigned to the Timberwolf Infantry, our source of frontal assault. They are tough, strong, and talented units. Focusing on their talents with animals, as well as combat, they are a key part of every platoon. 'Infantry Divisions' First infantry: Level of base-10 Second infantry: Level of 10-20 Third infantry: Level of 20+ Lunar Air Corps. (Blue-tailed Dragons) Pegasi who enlist into the NLR will be assigned to the Lunar Air Corps., our source of aerial support. They are swift, agile, and have what it takes to master the air above them. Serving as scouts, these nimble units are essential to every platoon. 'Corps. Divisions' First corps.: Level of base-10 Second corps.: Level of 10-20 Third corps.: Level of 20+ Hearthfire Wendigos Medical Brigade Unicorns who enlist into the NLR will be assigned to the Hearthfire Wendigos Medical Brigade, our source of medical assistance. These units are skilled in medical arts, as well as secondary specialties in magic. Without them, every platoon would fall apart. 'Brigade Divisions' First brigade: Level of base-10 Second brigade: Level of 10-20 Third brigade: Level of 20+ Times of Proving A member of the herd may issue a TOP-request once every month. By doing so, you are requesting to be observed in-game by the CMD (or SiC, depending on availability). While you're being observed, they will track the number of times you defeat an enemy, complete a quest, assist new players, and faint. These figures will be taken into consideration when the TOP is concluded, and will essentially determine if you earn a rank-up. Each promotion requires 3 ranks. Frequent Rendezvous-Points Sugar-Cane Corner Sparring Area Evershade Ruins (To learn how to get to this, meet Filly Swift in-game) Current Members Social Twitter Facebook Group Gallery 71769a679e85bfdcb8b73b533fb2189c.jpg SiC ID.jpg FS id.png 47c9e34fc73d9a35bb2d8bc97b1f7e0fbe2adc42 hq.jpg New lunar republic emblem by metrukuta-d4tp7m8.png Category:Herd profiles